Cloak
Cloak & Dagger: Season 2 (Original Television Series Soundtrack) contains songs featured in the second season of Cloak & Dagger. It was released on 24 May, 2019. Track Listing #"Vikingtown" by Mark Isham #"Run for Your Life" by The Seige #"Numb" (feat. Dan Henig) by Aubrey Joseph #"Lost in Translation" by Marmozets #"Still I Rise" by Thutmose #"Shout" (feat. Ivesy) by Zayde Wølf #"The Lion The Beast The Beat" by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals #"Moirai's Choir" by Delhia de France #"Legendz" (feat. Devvon Terrell) by AG #" " by Galia Arad ( cover) #"12 Rounds" by Bohnes #" " by Wendy Wang & Inga Roberts ( cover) #"Searching for the Blue Note" by Mark Isham Songs in the Series but not on the Soundtrack *"Run for Your Life" by The Seige *"Right Now" by The Seige *"Moirai's Choir" (feat. Robot Koch) by Delhia de France *"Facts." by Wonkru *" (Reloaded)" by Tujamo & Sidney Samson *"Flutes" (Sasha Remix) by Hot Chip *"A Hymn To St. Brigid" by Joanna Hall-McGill *"So High" (feat. Emma Lanford) by Marten Hørger & Maximono *"Raised by Wolves" by Geoffroy *"Numb" (feat. Dan Henig) by Aubrey Joseph *"I Know Your Secrets" by Katie Garfield *"Blackheart" by Boga *"Lost in Translation" by Marmozets *"12 Rounds" by Bohnes *"To Love Somebody" by Alexis Renee *"Last Ones Left" by Stylo Beddoe *"Escape" by Ruelle *"Oh No" by The Revivalists *"Still I Rise" by Thutmose *" " by Galia Arad ( cover) *"We Don't Want To Go Home" by Nina Sky *"Voices in the Water" by Lux Veritas *"All This Power" by War*Hall *"Can You Feel the Heat Now" (feat. Fleurie) by Tommee Profitt *"Twisted" by Kin Palo *"Set Me Off" (feat. Dirty Monster) by Kaleena Zanders *"Rise" by Leopard Skinnies *" " (feat. Ivesy) by Zayde Wølf *" " by Gloria Reuben & Marqus Clae *" " by Harry & Jeanie West *" " by Josiah Bell *" " by Johnny Cash *"Medusa - Perseus Edit" by Cinephile *"Reclaim" by Ayelle *"Basic Instinct" by The Acid *"Walk Alone" by Nesby Phips *"Supernova" by Najee the 1 *"The Lion the Beast the Beat" by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals *"Against the Clock" by Marc Payne *"Death of Me" by Saint PHNX *"Running From The Night" by GAITS *"I'm a Legend" by Phantom Passenger *"Ready For War" by Fleurie *"Sanba Yo Pran Pale Legba" by Lakou Mizik *"We All Got Our Demons" by Boga *"Suite for Violoncello Solo No. 5 In C Minor, BWV 1011: II. Allemande" by Klaus-Peter Hahn *"Over My Head" by Asher *"Hey Hey Boy" by The Mostly Ups *"Interstices" by Andrew Judah *" " by Johann Sebastian Bach *"Alibi" by Empara Mi *"Blackest Hand" by Saint Mesa *"Woke" by Wonkru *"Love Chains" by B O Y *"Bloodshot" by Albin Lee Meldau Gallery Restless Energy soundtrack.jpg|''Restless Energy'' White Lines soundtrack.jpg|''White Lines'' Shadow Selves soundtrack.jpg|''Shadow Selves'' Rabbit Hold soundtrack.jpg|''Rabbit Hold'' Alignment Chart soundtrack.jpg|''Alignment Chart'' B Sides Soundtrack.jpg|''B Sides'' Vikingtown Sound soundtrack.jpg|''Vikingtown Sound'' Two Player soundtrack.jpg|''Two Player'' Blue Note soundtrack.jpg|''Blue Note'' Level Up soundtrack.jpg|''Level Up'' See Also *''Cloak & Dagger (Original Television Series Soundtrack)'' *''Cloak & Dagger (Original Score)'' *''Cloak & Dagger: Season 2 (Original Score)'' References External Links * Category:Soundtracks Category:Cloak & Dagger Soundtrack Category:Cloak & Dagger Merchandise